


The Halloween Heist

by Natalie_Carson



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Competitive, Cute, Fluff, kids being kids, the halloween heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: The children at the Umbrella Academy compete in the annual Halloween Heist. Six very competitive kids with extraordinary gifts, what could go wrong?





	The Halloween Heist

October 31st. Undoubtedly the best day of any twelve year old’s life. Well maybe minus their birthday. But when you share your birthday with six other siblings, birthdays aren’t really special. Not that birthdays are celebrated in the Hargreaves house. No, they are just another ordinary day. 

Halloween used to be a normal day as well. Other kids would get to dress up and walk around the streets asking strangers for candy. They had learned very early on that they were not to stop at the Academy as Reginald did not fare well to children ringing his doorbell all night long. 

Halloween had always just been another reminder to the children of the childhood that they were missing out. That they were mere subjects of their father’s experiences rather than children whose happiness he genuinely cared about. It was as heartbreaking as it was angering. 

However, six scheming eleven year olds who lived in close proximity to one another found a way to make halloween their own special night on October 30 last year. The Halloween Heist.

The rules were simple. There was an object, last year it was a simple fork- lame, they know- the goal was to have the object by midnight. The winner would then be declared an amazing superhero/genius by the other five siblings. Nothing was out of limits and it got nasty. It was a bitter fight until Five grabbed the fork out of Ben’s hand right as the grandfather clock struck midnight. 

Hearing his siblings forced to announce him an amazing superhero/genius just felt so right. He had practically been waiting his entire life to hear them say that and it surpassed his wildest dreams. Which is why he had no intention of losing this year.

He couldn’t help it if he was far more gifted than the other ones. The only person in this house who gave him a run for his money on superpowers was maybe Ben but Five would never say it outloud. How could the other ones win when he could just teleport to wherever he needed and be gone with the blink of an eye?

They were all gathered in the main foyer and 6:55 in the morning. Electricity was practically buzzing through the air as each kid ran through their plan in their mind making sure that there were no holes or loose ends. When Grace called them to breakfast in five minutes the competition would officially began. 

“Alright.” Ben said as they gathered into a circle Vanya standing away from them her back resting on a pilar. Maybe he could use her to help him win. They would never be suspicious of her. “So this year the stakes are even higher. Dad’s pen.” 

Going after something of their father’s was insanely risky. They all knew that. But it made the stakes that much higher and all of a sudden the game became that much more fun with the thrill of getting caught at any moment. “Yeah.” Diego agreed“And if any of you get caught under no circumstance do you throw any of the rest of us under the bus.” Everyone nodded in agreement and Five checked his watch tapping his foot impatiently. It was going to be a long day waiting to hear his siblings have to congratulate him.

“Why aren’t we going after something that actually has meaning to him?” Klaus asked. “Like his monocle or his notebook?”

“Uh because this isn’t a suicide mission.” Alison said and there were a couple of little snickers about how dumb Klaus could be sometimes although if Five was being honest he was kind of up for the challenge. Maybe next year.

“I would just like to remind everyone that I am not playing and that I think you guys are going to get in trouble for this.” Luther said and everyone rolled their eyes at him. What a suckup Five thought.

The sound of the bell ringing broke up their huddle as they made their way to the dinning room where they stood behind their chairs waiting for their father. Five watched everyone’s eyes shift towards each other watching and waiting for anyone to make a move. 

The old man came into the room and cleared his throat and all the kids sat down shoveling food into their mouths as quickly as they possibly could. Their only goal was to get away from the table and try to get into his office undetected to steal a pen. A task that seemed almost impossible. 

“I’m going to go the bathroom.” Ben said all of a sudden and all the siblings immediately dropped their forks looking as if they were going to tackle him to the ground if he so much as left the table. 

“Just go.” Reginald said. “You are interrupting the radio.”

The siblings watched with mouths half agap as Ben stood up from his seat pushing his chair in as he all but ran out of the dining room. Everyone else sat there staring at each other trying to determine the best way to excuse themselves.

Five on the other hand decided to just fuck it. There was no way that he was going to have to tell one of these other dumbos that they were a genius. Standing up out of his chair he jumped to dad’s office just as Ben walked through the door.

“Looking for this?” Five asked grabbing the pen off the desk and Ben ran towards him trying to take it from his hands but it was too late as Five had already jumped to the roof. It’s not where he planed to hide the pen but by the time Ben made it up here the pen would be hidden and Five would be back at the table prendeting as if he just had the sudden urge to pee or something.

He frantically looked around the roof trying to find someplace to hide the thing. His time was running out and he knew it. Then he spotted Grace’s little garden. A couple of flowers that had been planted near the edge of the roof. 

He kneeled down next to the pot and as carefully as he could dug a hole large enough for the pin before covering it again with soil making it look as if the pot hadn’t been touched. He then jumped back downstairs to the dining room and quietly sat back down in his seat not saying a single thing to anyone and ignoring the glares that he was getting.

\-----

Ben had ran through all of the rooms of the very large house and not found Five in a single one. He had a huge advantage and it was totally unfair. There was no way that Ben was going to have to fed into that little monsters ego anymore tonight. No. Tonight they were going to have admit that he was a genius and the best one out of all them.

The room was the very last room that he checked and once again, no sign of Five. Realistically speaking, he knew that Five was probably already back downstairs and the pen was either stashed in one of these rooms or on him right now. 

He glanced around the roof not seeing any places that it could've been hidden before bregrudigently heading back downstairs. Dad was probably going to lay into him for disappearing for so long. Then again at least he had an excuse versus Five who probably just jumped out of the room. Five never seemed to get in trouble. He was like Dad’s prodige. Something that the other children despised. 

Back downstairs, Ben’s suspicions were confirmed, Five was already seated in his seat. Everyone looked up at him as he walked back into the room and silently sat down in his chair. The only person that didn’t glance up was his father who seemed far too interested in the newspaper that he was holding. 

“Where did you put it?” Ben mouthed to Five across the table trying to ignore the feeling of everyone's eyes on him. 

“What?” Five mouthed back.

“Where’d. You. Put. It?” Ben mouthed puncating each word. Five tilted his head scrunching up his eyebrows as if he didn’t understand what Ben was saying. “Where’d you put it!” Ben finally broke shouting out loud. The silence that fell afterwards was almost deafening. He could hear his father set the paper down on his now empty plate.

“Where did I put what?” Five asked knowing full well that he was putting Ben into an even tighter situation. The little shit. 

“I had bacon on my plate and it’s gone now.” Ben said calmly feeling proud of himself for lying so fast and easily. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Five said with a smirk and Ben has never in the thirteen years that they’ve been living together wanted to kill him so badly.

“Where is it!” Ben demanded.

“Boys!” Reginald said sternly standing up from the table. “That’s enough. I won’t have this kind of quarreling in my house.” Both boys quieted down although they continued to stare daggers into the other as Reginald walked away leaving Grace to clean up his plate. 

“So where is it Five?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Five asked mockingly. “What do you think that you are just going to ask me where it is and I’ll tell you just like that?”

“I hear a rumor.” Allison started but Five jumped before she could finish her sentence. 

All the kids looked at each other before each running off in another direction. The only goal being to find that damn pen.

\-----

Diego knocked once on Five’s door not entirely sure what his plan was. There was no way that Five was just going to tell him where the pen was and it was highly unlikely that he would be able to find it. This entire thing was shaping up to once again just be another way for him to have his ego petted. 

“Hey buddy.” Diego said walking into the room and seeing his brother standing on his bed scribbling what looked like nonsense on his wall.

“Let me stop you right there.” Five said not even bothering to look away from what appeared to be the hardest math equations that Diego has ever seen. “I’m not going to tell you where the pen is and you’re never going to find it. Why don’t you just go back to running around like a mad man like the rest of our siblings.”

“Whatcha got going on here?” Diego asked pointing to the equations on the wall.

“None of your business.”

“No seriously. I won’t tell. It will be our little secret.”

“What are you? A second grade girl on the playground?” Five asked bitterly his focus never leaving the messy scribble. Diego didn’t move. “If you must know, they are equations for time travel.” 

“Time travel? Wow. Intense stuff.” Diego said peering closer at what Five was currently writing. That’s when he noticed it. The dirt under his fingernails. It was highly likely that it was there this morning as Five was kind of a germaphobe and never would’ve eaten with his hands looking like that. 

He smiled to himself feeling like maybe he had just found a clue to crack this case wide open. That was how he prefered to think of these heists. Like they were cases that he had to crack. He wanted to be a detective but given how his life is shaping up to be so far that’s highly unlikely. He will probably spend the rest of his life killing bad guys with knives while his siblings bicker over who is stronger or who is wiser. 

“Alright.” Diego said. “Well. Good talk.” he finished before leaving the small bedroom, closing the door behind him not bothering to listen to see if Five had anything else to say. He had all that he needed and now he just needed to figure out where Five had buried the pen. 

“Mom?” Diego asked walking into the kitchen where his mom was still washing plates from dinner. Alison passed by him giving him a strange look probably trying to figure out if he knew something that she didn't but he played a poker face hoping that she wouldn’t be able to tell. 

“Yes Diego?” Mom asked turning to him with a large smile plastered on her face. “What can I do for you?”

“Can you tell me where they are any gardens or like things that require soil in the house?”

She looked at him for a second as if trying to comprehend why he cared about gardening all of a sudden. “Well, I have a small garden on the roof with just a couple of little flowers. Then of course there are all the gardens outside. I think that Vanya has a small little garden growing in her window sill.”

“Okay.” Diego said his mind running too fast to keep up. Where was it most likely that Five planted that pen. Probably not Vanya’s room and it was far too cold outside although that probably wasn’t much of deterrent for Five.

He went outside and walked the premise of the house looking for any soil that looked as if it had been recently moved, but everything looked to be in pristine condition. Then he made his way to Vanya’s room and hovered outside the door. She was in there playing violin and although it would be so easy to burst in their and interrupt her, he really couldn't see Five having put it in there, so he made his way up to the roof.

The garden on the roof was small. Just a couple of flowers planted on the edge of the roof. He kneeled down next to the pot and slowly started to move the soil feeling for the pen. The feeling of the cold metal contrasting the damp soil felt like sweet victory as he he pulled the pen out of the soil and smiled to himself. Maybe he could win this years after all.

Diego then shoved the pen into his pocket in case any of his siblings decided to come up here looking for the pen or him. He debated leaving the soil they way that it was. A sign to Five when he came back for the pen that he had been outsmarted. But then he decided against it. Five would know soon enough and it was in his best interest for the rest of the group to still be under the impression that Five had the pen. So he carefully moved the soil back to where it was before turning and heading back towards the house.

Now came the real problem. Where to hide it. He could keep it on himself that way he always knew where it was at all cost. But then what if one them had started to suspect him and they tackled him to the ground. Being able to fight with solely body strength was not his best skill unfortunately. He looked around his room trying to figure out somewhere that he could hide it.

Then it hit him. Where were they most likely to look? In plain sight of course. He quickly stashed the pen with his collection of other pens on his desk. There is no way that they would think he would be stupid enough to put it there. Maybe it wasn’t his best idea but it seemed like a pretty good one at the time. 

After the pen was stashed with the other pens, Diego left his room and began wandering around the house opening random drawers to make it appear that he was still looking for the pen. He was going to win and no one was going to take that title away from him this year. 

\----

It had been maybe an hour by the time Five decided that it was safe to go get the pen. Not just leaving it was dangerous, he could get caught by any one of them trying to retrieve it. But he would feel so much better if it was on him. 

So he jumped up to the roof relieved to see that there was no one up there and that the soil appeared to be the exact same way that it was when he left.

However when he started digging for the soil he felt his heart rate double as he realized the pen was gone. One of them had found it. But how? It was a great hiding spot. His mind started racing a thousand miles an hour trying to figure out which sibling had the pen and how he was going to get it back. 

Ben. It must have been Ben, that was the only thing that made sense as Ben was his only real competition. He must have run up to the roof and guessed by luck that then pen was in the garden. Shit. 

He jumped down to the hallway outside of Ben’s door pressing his ear against the wood trying to see if he was in there. After a moment of no sound, he jumped into Ben’s room and began looking through all of his stuff trying to find the pen. 

Unfortunately the pen was nowhere to be found and it was highly unlikely that Ben would’ve come up with a hiding place in here that Five wouldn’t have thought of. He frustratingly ran a hand through his hair desperately trying to figure out where it went and how he can get it back.

\-----

The game wasn't going great for Klaus. Not a huge surprise as last year he never even had the fork in his possession. It was unfair really. All of his siblings had superpowers that gave them an advantage. Meanwhile all he could do was talk to the dead. He was about as useless as Vanya. 

He had been wandering around the house for hours looking for signs of anything suspicious. All of his siblings have taken to being sneaky and trying to not show their cards but he didn’t care. They all knew that he didn’t have it. He wasn’t a threat to any of them.

“Hey.” Klaus said sitting down at the table next to Diego, the second least powerful one in his opinion. Throwing knives probably wasn’t getting him too far in the heist either. “Do you know anything? I’ll give you something if you give me something.” He didn’t have anything, he was just hoping Diego would spill all of his secrets and then he could walk away.

“I don’t know anything.” Diego replied with an absent minded shrug. “I assume Five has it again. Although maybe Ben has found it by now. Who knows.”

“What about Alison?” Klaus asks trying to think of if he has seen his sister all day. She’s been awfully quiet and it would pretty easy for her to get it if she wanted to. “You know what she’s up to?”

“Nope.” Diego says abruptly standing up. “I gotta go.” Klaus watched him casually walk down the hall until he thought that he was out of sight before he started sprinting back toward his room.

“Weird.” Klaus muttered to himself. Now he wasn’t sure what to do.

“He has it.” A voice said and chills immediately crept down his spine. Not now. Why wouldn’t they just leave him alone for a little bit. “You know that he has it.” The voice continued almost whispering in his ear. 

Klaus closed his eyes trying to keep the spirit at bay. He hated when they talked to him but on the other hand maybe this was his chance to win tonight. “Where?” Klaus asked his eyes bolted shut trying to concentrate on the voice. 

“On his desk.” The voice replied. There was the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and he nearly fell out of his chair it scared him so bad. When he glanced behind him Alison was standing there a concerned look on her face and the ghost that was telling him where the pen was was gone.

“Klaus?” Alison asks her voice laced with concern that he couldn’t tell whether it was genuine or not. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” he said briskly standing up. “I’m fine.” he then hurried off down the hall hoping that she wasn’t going to follow him.

Diego wasn’t in his room. Where he went was beyond Klaus, but he probably wasn’t going to be gone for long. Klaus quickly started rummaging through his desk drawers trying to find the pen but the only things that he could find were doodles and random pieces of papers with sentences on them.

The ghost had lied to him. Probably sent him in here just to mess with his head. Of course he wasn’t going to win, how could he be so foolish?

Just as he was about to leave the voice came back. He could tell by the way that the air in the room became nearly ten degrees colder. “Go away.” Klaus said trying to sound as mean as he could. “You lied to me.”

“No lie.” The spirit said. “It’s in here. You know that it’s in here.” The spirit responded. Klaus covered his ears trying to ignore the voice. It was going to start getting mean as it got frustrated with him. They always did. “Klaus.” The voice said and he shook his head trying to ignore it. “Right there with the rest of the pens.” The voice said and when he uncovered his ears and opened his eyes he saw it. The pen just like the voice had said was stashed away with the rest of Diego's pens.

Klaus ran over to the desk plucking the unusually fancy pen away from all the other cheap pens that Diego had acquired over the years. Then he slipped out of the room and moved down the hall seemingly undetected by any of the other children.

\-----

Alison watched Klaus nearly skip down the hall from the crack in her bedroom door. She was going to win this year. There was no way that anyone was going to be able to beat her. Not when she could just rumor them into giving her the pen.

That had been her mistake last year. She was too afraid to manipulate her siblings. Too scared that they would be mad if she used her powers on them. She never did that. Ever. It seemed wrong to her. But halloween was an exception now. The thought of having to tell anyone of these other shit heads that they were an amazing superhero/genius made her want to throw up.

She made her way out of her room following Klaus footsteps to where he was in his room. She knocked once on the door before pushing it open to find him sitting in his bed throwing a mini basketball at the ceiling. Where he got that was beyond her. 

“Hey.” She said calmly shutting the door behind her so that he couldn’t leave. She had to do this. It was the only way to win. “How are you.” Even she cringed at that. She was here for one reason. No need pretending that she wasn’t.

“I don’t have the pen if that’s why you are here.” Klaus said refusing to look at her. 

“I heard a rumor that you gave me the pen.” Alison said quickly before she had a chance to stop herself. Like clockwork, Klaus stood up from the bed and took the pen out of his short pocket and handed it to her. “I’m sorry.” she whispered before all but running out of the room trying to be gone before he figured out what she had just done.

She debated going back to her room and trying to find a place to hid it but going to her own room seemed somewhat risky. So right then and there as she slowly strolled down the hall in case anyone was watching, she decided that she would hide the pen in Luther’s room. He wasn’t playing so no one was going to think to look there. It was genius.

Luther was sitting on his bedroom floor putting together a airplane model when she walked into the room closing the door behind her. “Hey.” She said softly and he dropped everything that he was doing to look up at her. 

“Hey. How are you uh doing?” He asked and she hated how awkward they were around each other ever since they kissed last week. She wasn’t sure how she felt about him. A part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and just have fun but then the other part of her was so petrified about what would happen should someone find out about the two of them.

“I’m alright.” She replied rocking back and forth on her feet. “You’re not playing this whole halloween heist right?”

“No.” Luther said. “I am not going to get in trouble for that when dad finds out because you know that he will.”

“Okay.” Alison said trying to not roll her eyes. He was worried about getting caught with a pen yet he wasn’t worried what their dad would do if he found out that they’ve been more or less romantically involved. Makes sense. “Do you care if I hide the pen in here?” she asks. “I just really want to win.”

“Yeah sure go ahead.” Luther replied with a warm smile as Alison climbed onto his bed pushing the vent back and pushing the pen inside the small airway shaft. 

“Thank you so much. You’re amazing!” She said as she then hurried out of his room. Everything about them was awkward right now and she hated it so much. She didn’t have time to think about that at the moment. Right now she needed to start thinking of ways to keep the siblings off her trail. Now it was time to rumor them into thinking that someone else has the pen.

\-----

Luther smiled to himself as Alison clicked the door shut. He had told everyone that he was no playing when in fact he was. He deserves the title of amazing superhero/genius. None of the other mormons were even concerned about him and now he had the pen. He couldn't wait to see there faces at midnight. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect it to be this easy though. Allison just waltzing in here to hide the pen was like a dream come true.

Luther jumped up on his bed pulling the pen out of the air shaft. It needed to be gone by the time that Alison came back for it. He then exited his room making his way to hers. She was gone doing who knows what which meant that he had plenty of time to find a place to hid it. Some place that she or anyone else would never look. Then it hit him like a pile of bricks. Her room wasn’t the best. The boys were his main concern, Alison thought that he was storing it for her.

So he headed to the bathroom opening up the cabinet and sliding the pen into one of the tampon boxes hidden in the very back. None of the boys were going to think to look in there and even if they did they were too immature to ever look in the tampon box. The plan was fool proof as long as Alison didn’t want the pen back until midnight. Which was highly unlikely as she probably thought that it was safest in his room.

Luther headed back to his room a huge smile on his face as he sat down to finish his model. He could already hear his siblings praise as the clock struck midnight and the pen was in his hand. Halloween was turning up to be one hundred percent Luther’s day.

\------

“Alright seriously.” Ben said storming into Five’s room. To his surprise Five was pacing back and forth looking like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. “Where is it?”

Five spun around so fastly that Ben was surprised that he wasn’t hit with a doubt of vertigo. “What do you mean?” he asks. “I should be asking you that.”

“I don’t have it.” Ben said.

“Well I don’t have it.” Five said shaking his head.

“Are you saying that one of the other five siblings has it?” Ben asked.

Five stopped pacing and looked Ben dead in the eyes the way he always did when he had just come up with a plan that no one else was going to like. “What would you say if I proposed an alliance?”

“An alliance?” Ben asked skeptical. Five and him had never really been friends. They were just kind of there. Not friend not enemies. They just co-existed neither ever giving the other much though. “I don’t know.”

“You and I both know that we are the strongest two people in this house. Think about it.” Five said. “Between the two of us we would be unstoppable.”

“But what happens if we find the pen. Who wins? I know you and you are not good at sharing.”

Five almost looked offended but Ben couldn't find it in him to care it was the truth. “If we find the pen together I will give you the title.” Five said and Ben raised an eyebrow at the insane idea of Five giving away the chance to be called a genius out loud by anyone but himself. “I’m serious.” Five continued. “I can admit that you’re a genius. There is no way in hell that I am going to admit that Diego's a genius. It’s the only way. Two brains are better than one.”

Ben thought about it for a second weighing the pros and cons of a partnership. Five was right, if Diego or dare he say Klaus, were to win, it would be that much harder to admit that they are a genius. “Alright.” he said. “Deal.” And just like that he finally understood what it felt like to make a deal with the devil.

\----

They were excluding her. Again. By now she should be used to it. They’ve done this to her for her entire life and yet it always stung the exact same. She’d always wondered what her life would’ve been like if her birth mother had decided to keep her. Would she be part of a big loving family instead of big dysfunctional family? 

Sometimes she felt bad for wondering about that. Her family loved her, they just had a very strange way of loving her.

It was the way that Luther was always sure that he said goodnight to her. The warm smile Diego would offer when ever he would see her in the hall. The way that Allison would slightly shake her head when dad called her ‘ordinary’. The talks her and Klaus would shere late at night describing exactly how lonely they really were. The way that Five would often sit outside her bedroom door and listen to her play violin even if he didn’t think she knew. And then when Ben would tell her that it takes an extraordinary person to be ordinary in a house full of superheros. 

Her siblings loved her. She knew that. She just wished that they would include her in their games. 

She’d spent the entire day watching and listening to them run around the house trying to figure out which one of them has their stupid dad’s pen. It was a stupid game but the shrill of Alison laughter made it hard to not be angry. There was only so much violin playing that she could do in a day. 

It was eleven o clock. Only another hour until their stupid bet would be over. By now they were all supposed to be in bed so it had grown significantly quieter in the halls. She could still hear them tip toeing back and forth every once in a while but she tried to just ignore it as she sat under her desk lamp and started to write. 

After a while, she made her way out of her room and towards one of the homes nineteen bathrooms. Luckily there was no one in the hall when she left her room. She always hated the way that they would look at her when they excluded her. As if she was the black sheep of the Hargreeves. 

The cheap light of the bathroom illuminated the small room. For a house this size, the bathroom were ridiculously small. She knelt down and opened the cabinet door fishing around for the tampon box. When she reached inside though, she was surprised to pull out the very pen that all of her siblings were running around looking for like mad men. A small smile crept onto her face as she realized what this meant. 

\-----

“Any luck?” Five asked closing Ben’s door behind him. There were ten minutes until midnight and the pen was nowhere to be found. 

“Nope. I talked to everyone and surprise surprise but no one was willing to mention that they have it.”

“Not surprising.” Five responded. “I’ve searched every nook and cranny of this house and there was nothing.” He sighed as he realized what this meant. He was going to have to swallow his pride and admit that someone was better than him. The mere idea made his blood boil.

“Guess we should probably head up to the roof and get this over with huh?”

“Yeah.” Five said before jumping up to the roof. Not surprisingly he was the only one up there. How did he lose? And more importantly, who beat him? Slowly more of his siblings started trickling up to the roof. Ben came first, Alison next, then Diego, Klaus and lastly Luther, who last time Five checked wasn’t even playing.

Oh shit! It all clicked with him right then and there. How could he be so stupid. Of course Luther was playing, it was all a ruse. He wanted to throw them off the scent and then he grabbed the pen. 

None of the siblings made eye contact with each other. They all looked mad as hell. Five glanced down at his watch it was 11:59 and they were all hear. He mentally started preparing himself for what he had to do. A part of him thought that he was going to be sick.

“Alright.” Ben finally said. “It’s midnight and cold up here. Who's got it? Let’s get this over with.”

No one said anything. It felt like in one of those comedy tv shows where a character says a joke that doesn't land and the fake crickets start chirping. It was completely and utterly unnerving. “Seriously.” Diego said after a moment. “Who has it?”

“I don’t.” Alison said with a very poignant glare at Luther.

“I don’t either.” Luther said.

“I thought that you weren’t even playing.” Klaus said

“Well he was and he screwed me over.” Alison said and just like that the bickering started and at this rate they were going to be here all night. 

“Enough!” Five shouted once he couldn’t take anymore. “So none of you have the pen?” Everyone shook their head and he sighed. “Alright so let’s retrace our steps. I took the pen first and put it in mom’s garden up here, who took it next?”

Diego raised his hand. “I took it and put it with my other pens but when I went back for it, it was gone.”

“I took it from Diego's room.” Klaus responded. “And then Allison rumored me and took it.” he said with a nasty look towards Alison that she just shrugged off.

“I put it in Luther’s air vent thinking that Luther was not playing but he’s a little liar.” Alison said.

“I took it from the air vent and put it into the tampon box in one of the bathrooms.” Luther said.

“That it?” Five asked and no one said anything. “Did you go back and see if it was there Luther?” Five asked.

“I’m not an idiot.” Luther said standing up straight as if he was about to get into a fight. “Of course I went back but it was gone.”

“This is bad. This is really bad. I mean what if dad found it and he knows?” Ben asked.

“It’s highly unlikely that dad would’ve gone looking in a tampon box.” Diego said with a scoff.

“No but mom or pogo might have seen Luther put it in there and then told dad.” Five said and everybody got quite realizing that they might be really fucked here.

“Or.” Someone from behind them said and they all turned around to see Vanya making their way towards them holding up the pen. “You all just got beat.”

“You’re not part of this, give it back.” Luther said holding out his hand but Vanya just walked right past him to the middle of the little circle that had formed.

“You guys didn’t include me in part of your little heist because I was just ordinary.” She said. “And that really hurt. I get that I’m not like you guys but I can still have fun and be fun to hang around with. Just because I don’t have special powers doesn't make me any less of your guys’s sister or any less likely to win this stupid thing.” There was a silence as she paused. “I think that there is something that you would like to call me now. Amazing sister/genius?”

“You have to change superhero to sister.” Diego said with a laugh and a couple of other joined in. 

“You’re not part of this Vanya. Go back to playing violin.”

“Okay-” Five said about to go off on his siblings for being so mean when the sound of a door being open silenced them all. They all watched in horror as their dad and pogo stepped onto the roof. 

“Children!” he screamed at them. 

“Give me the pen.” Five said quickly to Vanya, she looked confused and he didn’t have time for this. “Give me the pen.” he repeated holding his hand out. Vanya then dropped the pen in his hand still looking half confused.

“What do you think you are doing up here at such a late hour?” Their father yelled. Everyone cowered back looking at the ground and refusing to meet his eye contact. “I want an explanation now!”

“We were having a friendly competition.” Five said boldy refusing to back down. He then opened his hand and handed his father the pen that they had stolen out of his office that morning.

Reginald took the pen and studied it in his hand trying to figure out exactly what was going on. “You stole this from my office?” he asked and Five noded, none of the other siblings took their eyes off of the ground. “Everyone to bed. Now!” he yelled. “We will deal with this in the morning swiftly and harshly. I said to bed now.”

All of the kids hurried off of the roof and down to their respective bedrooms. They were going to be in so much trouble in the morning and they all knew it. Lord only knew what Reginald was planing for them. 

On the way back to his room, Five made one pit stop despite the fact that if caught it could make everything a thousand times worse. He knocked once on Vanya’s door before jumping in. “I’m sorry that they were so mean to you up there.”

“You don’t have to apologize for them Five. We’ve been over this.”

“I know.” he said rocking awkwardly. “For what it’s worth, I thought that it was really cool what you did up there. You’re an amazing sister/genius.” he said and with that he jumped back to his room before his dad had a chance to catch him. 

A part of him wanted to be mad that he didn’t win today. He had been looking forward to hearing his siblings call him that again for an entire year. But then the other part of him realized that Vanya deserved the title way more than him and that she would probably never hear it again. And with that thought he fell asleep easily despite whatever the punishment for their actions were going to be tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
